Cravings
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Tempting.  Rated M for adult situations and language.  Mitchie wakes Shane up because she's got a craving.


**Cravings**

**Rated M for sex and language**

"Shane..." Mitchie rolled over and nudged her husband's leg with one toe. "Shane...baby..." She sighed in frustration, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. It was close to three in the morning and she had another craving. "Shane." This time her voice was sharper and it stirred her husband of 5 months.

"What is it Mitch?" Shane groaned ,turning onto his side and flipping his side lamp on to the lowest setting. His wife was sitting up, hair in disarray and skimpy negligee sliding off her shoulder, giving him a good view of her ample cleavage. She smiled coyly and he groaned inwardly. Those damn cravings again. "What can I get you babe?" He inquired, propping himself up on one arm. She scooted across the bed closer to him, her lips parted softly.

"Shane, baby, I'm so horny." She breathed, her words caressing his ears. He stiffened, staring at her in disbelief. "I couldn't sleep, and I realized it's because I want you so badly." Mitchie whined, seeming almost embarrassed. He immediately kissed her fervently, pulling her into his lap. "And we haven't had sex in so long...Shane..." Mitchie sighed as his lips traveled down her neck, sucking and biting gently.

"I'll take care of you Mitch." Shane promised, turning her over so her back was pressed against his chest. His hands caressed her swollen stomach, ever amazed that she was carrying his child. She wriggled in pleasure, causing his growing erection to spring to life. Almost as amazing as her pregnancy was the fact that, just by wiggling on top of him, she could get him rock hard. She moaned, feeling him press into her. "Mitchie, I promise you'll be completely satisfied." Shane groaned, letting his hips roll into her. She moaned again, letting her head fall back on his shoulder as his hands tugged her negligee all the way down.

Shane slowly lifted her off his lap and laid her down against the mound of pillows, quickly spreading her legs and nestling himself between them to caress her breasts and stomach. She whimpered, arching her back. He subconsciously thrust against her, taking her left nipple in his mouth while his right hand reached up to fondle her right breast lovingly. "Shane...please...fingers..." Mitchie pleaded, gasping in pleasure as she felt a single digit slide into her canal. He rolled her nipple in his teeth, slowly curving his index finger back towards his body, pressing against her walls. "Shane!"

"Sssh baby, this is just the foreplay. You know how much more I can do for you." He whispered in her ear, adding a second finger and scissoring deep inside her tight wet heat. Mitchie spread her legs wider, begging him with her mewling sounds and the way she slowly thrust against his hand. Smirking slightly, Shane withdrew both fingers. "Don't protest love." He scolded slightly, lifting a long toned leg over his bare shoulder. "I remember how much you like this." Shane murmured, giving her clit a soft suck, before stroking all of her with the tip of his tongue. Mitchie started to shake, lifting her other leg to tighten her thighs around her husband's face. Her legs crossed behind his head and she cried out, bucking her hips against his tongue that was occupied with filling her.

"Shane! I'm...I'm gonna...shit! Shane I'm gonna come!" Mitchie shrieked, arching her back and using everything she could to keep her husband's tongue moving inside of her. With one final cry, she climaxed violently, moaning in satisfaction as Shane lapped at her folds. After laying still for a minute, she sat up, and using all her strength, pushed Shane onto his back and tugged down his pajama pants. His erection sprang forth, and she confidently wrapped a small hand around it, jerking softly. Shane moaned, letting his eyes fall shut. She continued this, before dipping her head down and taking his full length in her mouth.

Shane's eyes snapped open and he tried to stifle a cry. Mitchie sat back up, letting him fall from her mouth. For a moment, he was crestfallen but Mitchie didn't disappoint. She straddled his hips, her back to him, and took him fully in her mouth, sucking greedily. Shane grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face, groaning loudly. Mitchie carefully scraped his length with her back teeth, delighting in his moans. She loved going down on her husband; there was something about the way he would grab her head and shove his member down her throat that was so rough and primal. Plus, he was amazing at eating her out. Why shouldn't she reciprocate? Shane was panting loudly, trying to hold off on his climax. "Mitchie...I can't...baby...I'm gonna...shit Mitch!" What had started as a warning became futile when his wife started to hum in the back of her throat, sending the vibrations up his length. He couldn't stop; but he didn't have to, Mitchie was eagerly swallowing everything he gave her, continuing to suck after he was done. He loved that about her. He was already hard again inside her mouth, and she was sucking and humming, determined to make him come all over again. But no, Shane was ready to make love to her. "Mitchie...baby..." He whispered, and she looked up, lifting her mouth off of him, letting him go with a slight popping noise.

"So how was that?" She wondered with a small smile, her back still to him. Shane laughed slightly, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "I'll take that as a good." Mitchie grinned, looking over her shoulder at her very satisfied husband. He nodded with a large smile, reaching up to fondle her breasts lovingly with one hand while the other slipped between their bodies to feel how wet she was. She moaned and pushed down on his fingers, tipping her head back to moan in his ear. Shane felt his erection twitch; the sound of her moans made him want to bury himself deep inside of her.

"Because you're 4 months pregnant, I wanna try something new." Shane grunted, gripping her hips and lifting her enough to enter her from behind. Mitchie cried out at the sudden penetration. "Shit you're tight." Shane groaned, holding onto her hips. Because her legs were closed, Shane was forcing his length up against a great amount of resistance, namely, her clenching thighs. His hands found her breasts and Mitchie lifted her hips slowly, settling back onto his erection. "Mitchie..." Shane moaned, tugging gently at her nipples. Mitchie whimpered, clenching and un-clenching around his throbbing member. Not being able to take it anymore, Shane carefully lowered her onto the pillows, elevating her hips and using a hand to spread her legs, giving him the freedom to thrust freely. Mitchie screamed, burying her face in one of the pillows, and dipping her back, offering Shane more. He was on his knees behind her, thrusting steadily and grunting at the feel of his member being engulfed by her wet heat.

"Shane, please, harder!" Mitchie cried, reaching back behind her to grab one of his hands and shoving it between her legs. Shane halved his pace, loving her slowly but forcing himself deeper each time while his hand teased her clit. Mitchie screamed as he hit a particularly good spot, still thrusting deep. Mitchie began to rock her hips back and forth against his, spreading her legs even wider, letting him sheath himself in her slick tunnel. Shane grunted again, biting the back of her neck and abandoning her clit to hold her hips as he sped up, thrusting deep and hard now. Mitchie cried out, exploding around his member, clenching around him, sucking and pulling him in deeper. Shane groaned and continued to fill her, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation of fucking her through one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. "Shane!" Mitchie screamed, climaxing again and falling forward. Shane collapsed on top of her, shuddering as he came, stilling inside of her and continuing to hold her hips. Mitchie wriggled under him, and he rolled off of her, laying beside her and panting slightly.

"That was fantastic Mitch." Shane whispered, lightly tickling her side. She giggled, shifting closer and kicking the sheets off. "You know, I've heard that pregnant women enjoy sex more." He commented with a small smile, and she laughed softly.

"I'd have to agree with that." Mitchie whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing a leg over his hips. "But now I'd really like a steak." Shane laughed and Mitchie picked up her head to look at him. "I wasn't kidding...I think Long Horn is still open."

Shane stared at her incredulously. "How about I give you another long horn?" He offered with a smirk, guiding her hand down while tickling her, making her squirm, much to his delight. "Come on Mitch...if I know you, three orgasms is just the beginning of a good night for us." He winked, and she laughed loudly, snuggled down into her pillow and promptly fell asleep. Shane stared at her again, and groaned. He should have known she'd be tired. If the sex was a pro, the sheer exhaustion was definitely a con. Oh well. They had another 5 months before their child was born. Surely she would wake him up again before then.

**I have no excuses. I suck. I know. **


End file.
